Siete Pecados
by GreenKaori
Summary: Era la joven sagrada. Pura y santa. Pero eso no evita que pueda pecar de pensamiento, palabra, obra u omisión. OneShot.


_Hola a todos, Kaori se presenta de nuevo. Hace varios meses que no publicaba nada xD, en fin, como el otro día me quedé sin luz y sin Internet por toda la tarde, me dio por escribir este One-Shot, centrado en uno de mis personajes favoritos de Shaman King: Jeanne. Hace mucho tiempo que leí el manga y la verdad, es que espero que me haya quedado por lo menos decente, así que me disculpo ante el resto de los fans de Jeanne-sama si alguna parte me resultó algo OoC. En fin, espero que lo disfruten._

_**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece, si no a Hiroyuki Takei. Yo solo tomo sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento y sin deseos de lucrar con ellos._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Siete Pecados<span>**

**I – Avaricia**

Jeanne no quiere dinero. Ni riquezas. Ama los vestidos que Marco le trae. Largos, elegantes, aunque un poco incómodos, pero sobretodo hermosos. También le encantan los peluches, y las muñecas de porcelana, las cuales les son dadas en Navidad y en su cumpleaños. Pero aun así, quiere más. Añora más de lo que tiene. Quiere lo que nadie, ni siquiera Marco, ha podido darle.

Un abrazo sincero. Una sonrisa cálida. Una familia. Una vida normal.

**II – Pereza**

Hay días en los que no quiere entrenar. Quiere descansar, leer algún libro, peinar sus muñecas. No quiere meterse dentro de esa Doncella de Hierro. Está acostumbrada al dolor, pero eso no significa que no lo sienta, o que le agrade. Entonces su mente le dice que si no lo hace el mundo se destruirá en el caos de la violencia y la injusticia, y armándose de valor, se introduce en esas frías murallas de cuchillas y púas que le desgarran la piel, tratando de olvidar sus propios deseos y concentrándose en su verdadera misión.

**III – Ira**

A diferencia de Marco, ella nunca se enoja. Aun lidiando con pecadores que rechazan unirse a ellos, solo la inundan sentimientos de compasión y tristeza por sus almas mientras lleva a cabo su cruel pero necesaria sentencia. Mas, solo hay una persona que logra sacar su ira: Hao. Ese monstruo que ha destruido las vidas de muchos, el mal definitivo que debe purgar de esta tierra. Pero si hay algo que más le enfada de él es como la subestima, como se niega a tratarla como una igual, a pesar que sus niveles de poder están casi a la par con él.

**IV – Gula**

El azúcar siempre ha sido su debilidad, y aún más la vainilla y el chocolate. Normalmente no suele excederse más que con una rebanada de pastel a la hora de la merienda, pero cuando Marco le dijo que debía comer una habitación llena de tortas, pasteles y frutas durante todo el día, pensó que era la tortura más dulce que le había tocado aguantar, al punto que deseó que le aplicaran este tipo de "martirio" más seguido ¿Habrase existido tortura más exquisita que deshacer esos manjares en su boca?

**V – Soberbia**

Ella es la Doncella de Hierro, la virgen salvadora del mundo. Ellos son los X-Laws. Ellos son justicia. ¿Por qué entonces, ese chico de nombre Yoh Asakura, viene a cuestionar sus métodos y a rechazar su oferta? No duda que el muchacho tiene buenas intenciones, pero es demasiado ingenuo y arrogante. La única forma de impedir que Hao sea el Shaman King es uniéndose a ellos y destruirlo. No obstante, una pequeña parte dentro de ella se pregunta si de verdad el concepto de justicia que tiene es el correcto.

**VI – Envidia**

Jeanne envidia a las otras chicas de su edad que corren por las calles mientras van a la escuela o salen de paseo. Envidia a las aves que vuelan por el cielo. Envidia a los insectos que se desplazan por los jardines. Envidia a los niños que juegan en la plaza y se ensucian las rodillas. Envidia a las personas que conversan sentados tomando un café o simplemente mientras vuelven a casa. Son menos privilegiados que ella, y mucho más ordinarios. Y es por eso que los envidia.

Los envidia porque son libres.

**VII – Lujuria**

Su corazón se acelera cuando sus ojos se encuentran con esa penetrante mirada dorada. Su cuerpo se acalora y sus mejillas se inflaman cuando sus dedos recorren esos firmes pectorales y acarician la cicatriz rosada que los divide. Ella ya había visto a Tao Ren así antes, cuando lo revivió, pero entonces era solo un muchacho. Ahora era un hombre. Se avergüenza cuando despierta húmeda entre sus piernas, después de soñar que él le hacía el amor. Es la primera vez que desea a un hombre de esta manera, y también la primera vez que ama a un hombre de esta manera.

FIN


End file.
